One key component of a computer system is a data storage device, such as a disc drive. The most basic parts of a disc drive (drive) are a data storage disc (disc) that is rotated beneath a read/write head (head). Rotation of the disc beneath the head generates an air bearing upon which the head flies. An actuator moves the flying head to various locations over substantially concentric data tracks of the disc to facilitate data exchanges between the head and the disc, and electrical circuitry encodes the data being exchanged and controls drive operations including control of the exchange of data between the computer system and the disc.
Airborne contaminants including particulates, corrosive gases and organic vapors pose reliability issues for the drive. Particulates can disrupt the air bearing causing the head to lose flight and impact the disc. Physical contact between the head and disc during drive operations expose the head and disc to damage, either a catastrophic failure (i.e., a head crash) or surface wear, which degrades drive reliability. Corrosive gases and organic vapors that interact with surface materials of the disc and head causing stiction between the head and disc, or promoting growth of asperities on the disc, further impair drive reliability.
Sources of corrosive gases and organic vapors may be found in the environment external to the drive, for example in a situation where the drive supports a control processor controlling chemical processing operations, or they may originate from materials used in the construction of the drive, such as gaskets, seals or adhesives. An out-gassing over time of volatiles from seals, gaskets or adhesives is typically a relatively slow process; however the aggregate accumulation of the out-gassing material may cause stiction between the head and disc, or promoting growth of asperities on the disc.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in filter systems to cost effectively mitigate contaminants impacting operations of data storage devices.